


I'm headed straight for the castle

by XxlittledovexX



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Oh he does love her, Serious Conversation, Sexual Tension, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxlittledovexX/pseuds/XxlittledovexX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it dangerous to listen to his words? Yes.<br/>Was it wrong to trust this man? Yes.<br/>Did she do it anyway? Yes.</p><p>Or</p><p>The final epsiode where Sansa and Petyr encounter in the Godswood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm headed straight for the castle

Sansa regarded the snowflakes softly dancing with the wind. It was a peaceful sight, here in the Godswood, the first peaceful moment since a long time and hopefully that peace would last. She sighed and took a deep breath.

_“Forgive me, my lady if you are at prayer.”_

She merely acknowledged his presence with a quick glance to her side and turned away again.

_“I’m done with all that.”_

She said motionless and gazed into the distance. Petyr remained silent, it was a quality that Sansa had learned to appreciate about him very much in a world were silence was a rare condition. She let her eyes drop to the snow covered floor and smiled.

_“I came here every day when I was a girl, prayed to be somewhere else…”_

She swallowed and looked at him.

_“Back then I only thought about what I wanted, never about what I had.”_

Sansa mumbled and stood up. If she were given the chance to slap her former self for every time she had been cruel to Jon and Arya or for every time she had been so damn selfish and smart-aleck than she would without hesitating.

_“I was a stupid girl.”_

Sansa reasoned, still loathing herself for all the things she had said and done and for all the moments she hadn’t valued what she had have at that time.

_“You were a child.”_

Petyr quickly responded, trying to justify her behaviour back then. She wanted to think like that too, wanted to believe him that at some point she had been an innocent and unaware child not to be blamed for her actions, but she couldn’t. Sansa tossed all of the memories creeping up inside her aside and instead asked him the only question she had asked him so many times before.

_“What do you want?”_

She puffed and her brows furrowed slightly.

_“I thought you knew what I wanted.”_

She hiked her shoulders.

_“I was wrong.”_

Petyr shook his head.

_“No, you weren’t.”_

Sansa stood still, not moving a muscle, she felt tensed.

_"Every time I’m faced with a decision, I close my eyes and see the same picture.”_

He took one step forward.

_“Whenever I consider an action, I ask myself will this action help to make this picture a reality? Pull it out of my mind and into the world? And I only act if the answer is yes.”_

He made a long pause but never broke their eye contact during it before he finally rasped.

_“A picture of me on the Iron Throne and you by my side."_

The way he looked at her and the picture he had just described made her flesh crawl. Sansa’s lips parted slightly when he slowly bowed forward. He was so close and she recalled his familiar touch, the caution of his movements and the softness of his lips against hers. It was something she had truly missed through all of her time being with Ramsey something she had wished for and dreamed of at night. Oh how she wanted to lean in, how she wanted to forgive him for selling her off to this bastard like a whore and just sink into his arms and forget about everything else that mattered now.

But she couldn’t….

She quickly raised her hand and pressed it softly against his chest, rejecting him in the most regardful way though she couldn’t resist caressing the fur of his cloak with her thumb before she smiled and took a deep breath.

_“It is a pretty picture.”_

And pretty this picture was indeed, but too far away to reach for it. Their eyes starred each other down while she felt his heartbeat through the material of his clothing. She knew that if she would leave now, she would waste a moment she could have spent with him and that this moment would never come back, but she had to leave. Sansa’s hand slid off of his chest and her palm lost contact with the beating of his heart. With an unpleasant sort of stitch in her heart, she left him standing there in the snow, heading back to Jon.

_“News of the battle will spread quickly through the Seven Kingdoms. I’ve declared for House Stark for all to hear.”_

He suddenly called after her as if he felt the need to make up for his current advances or was it rather an attempt to convince her that his picture with her and him on the Iron Throne was not as far away as she thought?

_“You’ve declared for other Houses before, Lord Baelish. It’s never stopped you from serving yourself.”_

Sansa answered with a half smirk, not turning around or facing him.

_“The past is gone for good, you can sit here mourning its departure or help prepare for the future.”_

Petyr continued.

_“You, my love, are the future of House Stark.”_

Sansa’s took deep breaths and swallowed.

_“Who should the North rally behind? A trueborn daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark, born here at Winterfell?”_

Sansa balled her hands into fists.

_“Or a motherless bastard, born in the South?”_

She bit her lip and quickly moved her feet, leaving him standing there for good, not looking back. Jon was her brother, he deserved the title.

_“Jon is your brother, he deserves the title. Jon is your brother, he deserves the title. Jon is your brother, he deserves the title.”_

She repeated this sentence like a mantra all the way back until she couldn’t form the words anymore. When she arrived at her chamber, she let herself sink onto her bed starring at the ceiling. Sansa was not stupid. She knew that he couldn’t be trusted; she knew that his words were like poison and that one flick of his finger could destroy every realm within seconds but the words had hit her like a ton of bricks, leaving her mind restless.

_A trueborn daughter…or a motherless bastard...._

 

* * *

 

 

_“The king in the north!”_

It haled from every corner of the room. Jon rose slowly and looked at her with an uncertain look and Sansa gave him an encouraging smile and an approving nod. He barely returned her smile. She watched her brother carefully and all of the people shouting for him in pure enthusiasm. People had shouted for him in pure enthusiasm before at the wall, so she had been told and theses said people had stabbed and killed him without blinking short after.

Sansa let her gaze wander over the room, searching for one particular pair of grey eyes and tensed when she realized that he had searched for her gaze too.

Jon was her brother and she liked the idea of him ruling Winterfell and revenging their family, but Jon got betrayed already once by his own man and now the only reason the banner men of the north were shouting for him was because of a ten year old girl’s words, not because of his own. Jon was weak, his blood was not pure. He was not a Stark.

Sansa had brought sacrifices for her family and Petyr was right, she deserved this throne as much as he did, if not even more.

Years over years had passed and she had been used by everyone and had been passed on like a price to own. Sansa was sick of it, she was done with this. She was a queen and she would head for her own victory even if it meant to take another path. Petyr had taught her that honesty and honour were qualities that lead to a downfall in this system and maybe she would need to change her strategy, maybe she needed to play foul from now on and if she had one immense advantage, than it was that they had no idea what she was capable of!

Jon, Ser Davos, Petyr...it didn’t matter who. She might not be good at fooling others, that much she knew, but she didn’t had to. People had underestimated her her whole life and they were going to.

The picture Petyr had seeded into her head had took roots and she knew that if you could picture something, you could reach it.

**Author's Note:**

> Know the song Castle by Halsey? I swear to god that is Sansa's song! That girl will rise in the next season, I can feel it. 
> 
> I'm already so excited ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ


End file.
